Construction laser apparatus—also referred to as construction lasers—can be used to exactly determine lines extending along the appropriate planes on buildings, for example, on ceilings or walls, or in rooms. Such construction lasers comprise a housing accommodating a laser for the emission of light to create lines or dots. In doing so, the laser beam may optionally be emitted in a rotating manner, for example, with the use of a prism.
Frequently, it is necessary to bring the light emitted by the laser to a predetermined intensity level in order to transfer existing projection marks or to achieve a fixed-distance measurement for simple manipulation. To do so, the height adjustment may be achieved by placing the housing of the laser on the crank-operated center column of a stand. Crank-operated columns have the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive.
Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that the housing can be adjusted only in vertical direction but not horizontally. If horizontal movement is required, the housing must be moved together with the stand.
It has been found that, in particular when used on construction sites, a laser apparatus may be damaged by being inadvertently tipped over, even if the laser housing consists of metal.
Document DE 299 14 299 U1 discloses a laser-leveling device. This instrument comprises a main housing which can be aligned with three coordinate directions that are offset by 90° relative to each other.
Document CH 688 902 discloses a portable measuring instrument for aligning a rail, said instrument comprising a housing that is located on a rod-shaped vertical support for alignment in horizontal direction.
Document DE 197 57 957 discloses a leveling system on a revolving table to improve positioning accuracy.